Point-of-sale (POS) devices are used by merchants to perform transactions using customers' credit cards and other payment instruments. At the time of a purchase, a transaction is implemented in a process that involves authorization and capture of a payment amount. The payment amounts of purchase transactions are recorded throughout a business day and settled as a group at some point after the business day. In many situations, the merchant may not receive the captured payment amounts until at least the next business day.